1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a field of Bluetooth technology, and more particularly to a multi-device intelligent interconnection method based on Bluetooth.
2. Description of Prior Art
With the popularity of electronic devices, more and more intelligent terminals with a Bluetooth function, e.g. smart mobile phones, tablets, laptop computers, Bluetooth stereo systems, Bluetooth earphones, wireless cameras, smart televisions, smart lamps, smart refrigerators, smart water heaters, smart printers and so on, are widely used by people. Users often hope that these intelligent terminals can be interconnected intelligently. Since the smart mobile phones are powerful and often used, it is hoped that the smart mobile phones can become control centers and service providers. For example, the users sometimes hope to control the smart lamps or smart water heaters through the smart mobile phones on hand; the users sometimes hope to control the smart mobile phones in the distance to make or answer a call through the tablets on hand; the users sometimes hope to use Bluetooth speakers or tablets to play songs stored in the smart mobile phones; the users sometimes hope to use the laptop computers to display and process position information of Global Navigation Satellite Systems (GNSS) in the smart mobile phones. Currently, the smart mobile phones can generally implement interconnections with other Bluetooth device or devices to achieve some service functions. However, after these service functions are initiated, these service functions can be normally used only when the devices are set up and connected with each other by the users. Furthermore, some of the service functions are not conveniently used for the users. For example, a function of using a tablet to make or answer a call through a smart mobile phone is not supported.
Consequently, the prior art needs to be further improved and developed.